Known as a conventional laser machining device is one forming a modified region in an object to be machined by irradiating the object with a laser beam while locating a converging point within the object (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2). Such a laser machining device is designed such that the laser beam emitted from a laser light source is modulated by a reflective spatial light modulator.